Krika
Krika was a Makuta. He was one of the members of the Brotherhood of Makuta who invaded Karda Nui. He was the leader of the Mistika Makuta in Karda Nui; the Makuta under him were Gorast and Bitil. History Little is known of Krika's history prior to the invasion of the Universe Core. It is known that when Makuta Teridax revolted against Miserix, the leader of the Brotherhood of Makuta, Krika, along with Icarax, was one of the last Makuta to support Teridax. When Teridax ordered Krika and Spiriah to slay Miserix, Krika instead imprisoned Miserix on Artidax and claimed that Miserix died in a Rahi-building experiment. After Spiriah messed up the experiment on Skakdi, Krika took over Zakaz. Thousands of years later, Krika was one of the Makuta assigned to invade the Core of the Universe. He was the leader of the Makuta in the Swamp of Secrets, and along with the other two, was exposed to the mutagen in the swamp, similar to the pit's mutagen, which locked him into the insectoid form he had shape-shifted into to blend in with the local wildlife and caused him to lose many of his powers. He found Tahu beside the Codrex after he was thrown back by it's energy shield. He drained his energy, but fled after Tahu used his last power reserves to heat up the ground beneath him. He has came back to Codrex with his brothers and sister for the final battle against the Toa Nuva. Krika seemed to have a good idea of what the full extent of the Plan was when he told Gali to leave Karda Nui. He stated that by awakening Mata Nui, the Toa Nuva would be doomed a future more horrible than they can ever imagine but if one Toa Nuva left the Universe Core, that future would not come to pass. He was later driven away by Takanuva. Later, while all eight of the Makuta in Karda Nui, the Toa Nuva --with Takanuva and Toa Ignika-- created a distraction allowing all eight Toa into the Codrex. Antroz snuck in behind the Toa before the shield around the Codrex went up again. Personality Krika held little hope that the Plan would succeed, but went along with it simply because he felt it was his place in the world to do so. He believed that the Makuta had sealed their fate one way or another when they decided to rebel against the Great Spirit Mata Nui, and that, win or lose, there was no turning back now. Unlike most other Makuta, Krika offered mercy to any opponent or prisoner he came across. This was shown when he imprisoned Miserix instead of killing him and when he offered escape to Gali in the Swamp of Secrets. Abilites and Traits Krika, like most Makuta once had access to all 42 kraata powers. He was unable to access most of these powers after the Makuta invaded Karda Nui. Krika's powers were lost due to being exposed to the Mutagen in the swamp water. The only known powers he had after that were Hunger and Density Control. He often drained energy from Rahi, plants, and heat to stay alive. Mask and Weapons Krika wore the Kanohi Crast, the Great Mask of Repulsion. With it, he could repel any object or being he wanted, even nature itself. He could also fly by repelling the ground. He had spikes and a Nynrah Ghostblaster for weapons. Set Information *Krika has 40 pieces and set number is 8694. *Krika is the largest canister set to date. Trivia *Krika was assigned to Zakaz after Spiriah's demise. However, he mantained control over his old region, which at the moment is unknown. Appearances *''Meet the Mistika'' *''BIONICLE Legends 10: Swamp of Secrets'' *''Comic 13: Swamp of Shadows'' *''Comic 14: Endgame'' Category:2008 Category:Brotherhood of Makuta